


Words That are Spoken

by Fairytailmagic83



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytailmagic83/pseuds/Fairytailmagic83
Summary: Vegeta, the mighty prince of the Saiyan race, lay in his training capsule in the solitude of space thinking of all that had happened to him and began to ask himself, was it worth all the trouble to go through such intense training and bring himself to the brink of destruction time and again just to surpass Kakarrot?Vegeta/OFC
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Words That are Spoken, Yet They Remain Silent

Words That are Spoken, Yet They Remain Silent

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

Vegeta, the mighty prince of the Saiyan race, lay in his training capsule in the solitude of space thinking of all that had happened to him and began to ask himself, _was it worth all the trouble to go through such intense training and bring himself to the brink of destruction time and again just to surpass Kakarrot?_ What was he thinking, of course it was worth it. He’d shot down his pride with a mighty blow and the only way to ever feel at ease again would be vengeance, sweet revenge, and the only way to achieve that would be to get stronger than Kakarrot and defeat him.

He lay in bed for awhile longer, and then got up to have a midnight snack and on his way into the kitchen he started to think of all the people on Earth who had actually joined and helped him. There was the bald guy Krillin, and Kakarrot’s brat Gohan, who had teamed up with him on  Namek to fight Frieza and even Kakarrot himself had helped him, even saved his life like he was some helpless child, which cut another slice of his pride away. And Kakarrot had achieved the goal he’d been taught to be his birth - right and yet a low-level soldier like Kakarrot had achieved it effortlessly. Well he couldn’t say effortlessly, because baldy had to die before he could reach the level; using his fury to bring out the power within him. Maybe that was the key … anger.

Then he was thinking of the one’s with whom he’d stayed with on Earth, the pale haired man who provided him with new training equipment, the blonde woman who always seemed cheery who had provided him with more than satisfying meals, and then there was … her … the silver and purpled haired young woman who had offered her home for him to stay at, in fact her words still echoed in his head …

“Well you Namek’s are going to need a place to stay and there is more than enough room at Capsule Corporation.” Then she had directed her attention to him. “How about you tough guy, you need a place to stay as well? What do you say?” He lifted his head to speak, but had been caught off guard by her sparkling amethyst eyes and had to look back down to speak.

“I don’t need your sympathy woman just leave me be, I’ll do just fine out here on my own.”

She looked at him for a moment then spoke, “Well just for that you are going to stay here with us and you are going to like it Mr. High-and-mighty. Now loosen up have some fun there is no sense in being a strong armed muscle man all the time, besides you shouldn’t frown all the time it’ll mess up your good looks. You know you’re kinda cute for a head strong guy.” He had thought to himself at that moment when she said that in a small state of shock … _’_ _kind of cute? How absurd, I could destroy her and this planet in an instant and she thinks_ _I'm_ _kind of cute’?_

He shook himself back to reality, then he was thinking of how he never really thought about his looks  that much, but she seemed to have seen more than just his twenty - four hour scowl on his face. Sure the Saiyan women had always thought him cute, but he never took up any offers from them; he never really wanted to, it just seemed silly to act  like  that way and the thought of sex really wasn’t appealing to him. The only time he planned on having sex was simply to produce an heir and nothing more expect that one time with that strange girl who had escaped the planet. It had been five years and he hadn’t seen her since.

He had made his decision at what he had been debating on and said out loud, “Time to go home.” So he went over and fired up the engines of his ship and set the course for Earth.

Then all of a sudden he caught himself as he realised what he had said and froze because he had never said it before or even thought it. He had called the Earth … home.

                      

Dallas was sitting at the kitchen table eating her lunch, then she thought to herself,  _It’s such a lovely day I think I’ll go out on the patio and eat today._ So she went outside onto the patio and saw Yamcha, her stupid boyfriend, and Puar, his cat-like shape - shif t ing friend.

“Hey Yamcha. Hey Puar. You know I had a strange dream last night. It was about Vegeta. He came home last night in the dream.”

“What you dreamt about Vegeta.” He said with a cold, jealous tone in his voice.

Dallas grinned because it amused her to see him this way; she didn’t think he would get jealous over a dream. So she said to him still grinning. “You know he was actually very sweet to me in the dream … and a good kisser to boot.” She knew this would make him mad. Even though she really had dreamt that and there had been a little more than a kiss at that, but she wouldn’t tell him that.

Yamcha snarled at what he heard. “What you kissed him too!”

“Relax, it was only a dream. Loosen up.” Then at that moment her mother walked over and had evidently been listening to the conversation.

“Speaking of Vegeta your father said he should be running out of fuel soon.” She said with a giggle.

“What he’ll be running out of fuel, oh no that’s terrible.” She said in horror and she looked up into the sky and softly whispered. “Vegeta…” Yamcha looked at her a little puzzled, but paid no mind to her. He figured it was a woman thing.

                      

Vegeta looked at the fuel gage and saw that it was at empty just as he hit the Earth’s atmosphere and he had no idea what would happen.

His capsule hit the ground with a mighty blow and knocked a giant crater in the ground.

He shook his head to clear it and looked around. The entire capsule was in a shamble and he was in an awkward position himself. It looked like the impact of the crash  had broken a rib and it hurt, but pain was pain and it didn’t really bother him.

A few hours of sleep would cure that in a hurry. So he stood up and went outside to see if the capsule had hit where he had told it. Since he had lost fuel before arriving the loss of power might have knocked him off course and he would have to find out where he was.

He stepped outside to find four pairs of eye’s starring at him mouth’s wide open. “What?”

                      

Dallas was starring at the  sky and all of a sudden she saw a large blaze that looked like a comet coming straight at them. She gasped and screamed. “What the hell is that? It looks like it is going to hit us!”

Yamcha saw what she was talking about, but it was too late to try and stop it. Besides it was only going to land in the yard and it was too small to do much damage.

Dallas saw the object land, and then she saw the words Capsule Corp. written on the side and finally realised what the large object really was. Vegeta was back, so they would have to put up with his arrogance again. Oh well as long as he hadn’t mussed his good looks with his training she would put up with him like she had before.

They all ran down to meet him and saw him step out of the capsule. Dallas’s mother saw him  and she had been holding a tea-kettle and had been pouring everyone’s tea and said, “Oh I didn’t know we were going to have a guest would you like a glass of tea?” He looked t her with an ice-cold glare, but she said with a giggly voice as the tea overflowed and spilled onto the ground. “Oh my perhaps you would prefer some coffee?”

Yamcha was crouched into a fighting stance as Vegeta walked out of the capsule. “What are you doing here Vegeta?”

“Quiet you insolent fool I’m in a bad mood and beating the shit out of you just might be the cure!” Yamcha shuddered at the thought and decided against making him any madder that he was.

Dallas walked around as if nothing unusual was happening and said in disgust, “EEW! What is that horrible smell?” She looked at Vegeta and frowned. “It’s you. Hmm, when was the last time you had a bath buddy boy? Please follow me.” She said irritated.

Vegeta just “hm-mph”ed in reply and followed her with his hands on his hips, a little mad.

Yamcha was a little shocked himself but he thought it over and laughed to himself that Dallas could scare even the strongest man in the universe.

                      

Vegeta was getting into the shower and thought to himself,  _why did I listen to her when I never listen to anyone. But now that I think about it I do kinda stink a little because I haven’t taken a bath since I left and that was over a month ago._

But  still  normally when anyone told him what to do, whether it was something he needed to do or not, he would have blown the m away, but there seemed to be something about this girl that seemed to relax him a bit. He guessed that it was because her attitude made her seem almost … Saiyan.

                      

Dallas held her nose in between her fingers to block out the smell of Vegeta’s terrible clothes as she threw them in the wash.

Then a thought occurred to her … _why had Vegeta returned here and not some place out in the middle of nowhere so he could train._ But she discarded the thought and went over to the shower to check on Vegeta.

“Hey you, I left you some fresh clothes.” Then she looked in and saw Vegeta and almost gasped because he hadn’t gotten into the shower yet. But in spite of herself she kept her composer.

Vegeta turned all the way around to look at her and that made matters worse. “Fine you can leave now I am in no further need of your assistance.”

Dallas had just came in and told him she had laid clothes out for him so he had turned around and told her to leave and then he noticed her face turning a bright red colour that he had never seen before. “What is wrong with your face woman, it is turning red?”

Dallas could feel her face getting hotter and she realised she had never blushed this furiously before and when he asked her that question she was relieved that he had no idea what it was. “Nothing, just a rash on my face it is nothing at all.” She chocked as she spoke. And then she looked “down” so to speak.

Vegeta noticed her starring at him and then wondered why she was starring so oddly,  _I mean had she never seen a naked man before?_ “What? What is it, is there something wrong or do you just like to stare at people?” 

Dallas looked up after realising that she had been starring. “ I’m sorry its just that well you aren’t wearing a towel and I’ve never … ” She trailed off realising what she was about to say.

Vegeta thought amused at himself,  _so she hasn’t seen a man, ha ha._ Then he finally realised what that red colour on her face was. He had heard someone call it blushing, he thought. He was told that your face turned red when you were embarrassed. So she was embarrassed to see him huh?

Dallas handed him a towel and began to leave then stopped when he said something. “I don’t understand you human’s one bit. Why are you ashamed to see one another the way you are?”

The question was unexpected from both sides. But Vegeta was curious. “Well?” He said in a modest, but cold tone.

“Well we aren’t really ashamed.” She said shyly still blushing. “We’re just modest that’s all. We show each other respect by not flouncing around what we have to show. Although it would be funny to see men walk around all day with erections.” Vegeta looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Then he asked her. “What is that?” Dallas looked a little confused.

“What is what?” she asked in reply.

Vegeta was a little frustrated at her blushing, because she was unable to speak so he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself so she could speak. “What is an erection?”

Dallas relieved that he had put on a towel, had stopped blushing, but only for a second, because of his question. “Um … well … um I  … an erection is … um … ” Vegeta was even more furious  now. Evidently he had asked an embarrassing question, but he didn’t care, he was curious to know. 

“Well spit out woman!” He yelled furiously.

Dallas a little startled answered quickly. “It’s when a man gets aroused by a woman or even sometimes another man.”  _EEEW,_ she shuddered silently.

Vegeta was still a tiny bit confused, but not as much as before. “You mean on this planet other men have feelings for each other. What is the point of that if they can’t even breed?”

Dallas was amazed to hear him call it breeding. Then he spoke again. “What exactly does this arousment do  to people?”

_Oh no._ She thought to herself. “Well most of the time when men are hard which is another word for it, then the two people have sex.” She was so embarrassed to be explaining this to HIM of all people, why was it him?

Vegeta was shocked, he had remembered times when this had happened to him. In fact it had been once when he had been near HER. He hadn’t known what it was; he just knew it felt good.

                      

Dallas had been wearing a very loose spaghetti strap outfit and all of a sudden the strap fell down the side of her shoulder exposing one of her breasts.

Vegeta felt it happen again all of a sudden; he felt it get hard and stiff as he saw her breast.

Dallas quickly grabbed the strap and pulled it back up then she saw Vegeta’s towel fall. And her face got so red she even saw red. She quickly turned  around and before she ran out, she said softly. “You might want to take a cold shower to fix that.” And she ran out totally and utterly embarrassed, but pleased that she could even arouse the great prince of the Saiyans.

                      

Vegeta was in total shock that this had happened. He  had actually wanted her at that moment. He had wanted to touch her, hold her, and be with her all at once and it had felt great.

But he threw the thought into the back of his mind and saved it for another time and place … maybe.

He took Dallas’s advice and took a cold shower and the hardness went away. He was relieved, but he still couldn’t fathom how this girl after all the Saiyan woman that had given him offers, he had never felt like this with them and then all of a sudden she had made him feel that way. Maybe one day he would have her. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He yelled out loud. He was a warrior, he didn’t have thoughts like that.

He relaxed himself and enjoyed the shower, which felt great with the water trickling down every muscle of his body.

                      

Dallas was sitting outside the door peering inside actually admiring him as the water seemed to be one with him and ran down his handsome body and seemed to run perfectly.

She shook her head and couldn’t believe she was having these feelings about Vegeta, but yet he seemed to be perfect in every way. Even his arrogance seemed to have a certain kind of perfection in its own way. She shuddered as she saw him washing himself then she gained her composure and left.

Vegeta had known she was watching and had been trying to taunt her and it had evidently worked. He had to laugh in amusement at how he had an effect on her. Then he caught himself and he finished his shower.

He got out and dried himself with the towel and then went to find the clothes Dallas had left for him.

He almost choked when he saw the clothes. They looked like something that a woman would wear.

“Woman, is this some kind of joke?” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dallas started when she heard him yell then she yelled in reply. “What?” She yelled.

“These clothes are they for a man or a woman? They’re pink!” He was thinking in rage as he looked at the clothes that she had given him probably on purpose.

Dallas was happy her choice in clothes had done the trick. “That is the latest rage on this planet.”

“Men in pink, how bizarre.” He said to himself and decided he would only wear this until his own clothes were washed and dried then he would incinerate this outfit.

Vegeta put on the ridiculous clothes and went outside and saw the others on the patio talking. He was outraged and said to them for the heck of it. “This is stupid! I’m a warrior not a variety of flower! This outfit is ridiculous!”

Dallas was very pleased with herself and replied, “Well at least you smell good.” And everyone started to laugh.

Everyone except Vegeta of course. He did not find this one bit amusing, he screamed at them. “STOP that laughing this minute  or I’ll blast you all!” 

It got very quiet and Dallas broke the silence and said, “Lighten up Vegeta, have some fun. Fighting all the time is no fun.”

Vegeta was speechless. She had stood up to him and her words had reminded him of that day when she had said he was cute, and then he shook himself to regain his composure. He sat and began to eat the BBQ that Dallas had prepared for everyone to eat.

Yamcha was in awe. He couldn’t believe Dallas had actually calmed him and didn’t even get a broken limb in the process. But then he thought to himself again that Dallas could scare even the most powerful fighter in the universe. Heck she probably could have scared Frieza if she had put her mind to it.


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS YOUTH COMES TO EARTH

CHAPTER TWO: THE MYSTERIOUS YOUTH COMES TO EARTH

Dallas was so out of it that she was actually keeping Vegeta from tearing Yamcha limb from limb.

Then all of a sudden Vegeta said he felt energy and by the look on his face it wasn’t good. Not good at all.

Yamcha looked up and said he felt it too but he couldn’t tell who is was, but Vegeta, she saw could tell who it was. It was in his eyes. He was scared and she could tell. But she didn’t want him to hurt her so she didn’t say anything.

Vegeta couldn’t believe what he was feeling…FRIEZA! It was Frieza and he was heading to Earth.

Dallas spoke unexpectedly. “You know who it is don’t you Vegeta? It’s in your eyes. You know who it is. WELL WHO IS IT THEN DAMN IT, WHO?” She had run up and was in his face crying. “I can see it in your eyes. It’s someone bad, now who is it damn it!” He took his fist and grabbed her top. Yamcha started to get up and help her but she stopped him. She wanted Vegeta to do this for some reason.

Her feet were off of the ground and Vegeta yelled at her, “Stop pestering me and stop acting like you know me! If I did know who that was I wouldn’t tell you!”

She lifted her head as far as she could and said calmly, “But you do know who it is. I see it in your eyes now who is it?”

He whispered to her so Yamcha could not hear. “How do you know that I know who it is? Is it really apparent in my eyes woman?”

She answered simply. “Yes.” He bent his head forward and breathed in her ear so that it tickled her. 

“Frieza.” Then his lips dragged across her ear and she shuddered.

He put her down gently and sat down again. Dallas cursed herself because of the way her body had reacted to his lips on her ear.

Yamcha stared in awe and wondered how in hell she had done that. But reminded himself of whom he was dealing with and abandoned the thought.

Dallas’s neck was sore from his grip, but she was alright. She looked at Vegeta and asked. “Are you sure it is Frieza?”

Yamcha looked in horror and yelled, “What?” 

Then Vegeta snapped. “Sit down and be quiet fool!” He glanced at Dallas and nodded. He took to the air and Yamcha, with Dallas in his arms, took off as well.

They got to the area where they believed Frieza would touch down.

Vegeta saw Piccolo who was the Namek of the Z fighters. He had been training in the mountains and had sensed Frieza. Then they met Tien, a three-eyed warrior and his friend Chiaotzu who had been training in the Andes, and neither of them was happy to see Vegeta at all, but he paid no mind. Then Krillin showed up with Gohan, and then they all saw Frieza’s ship.

It landed on the other side of the mountain and they had to climb the mountain so as to conceal their power from Frieza’s scouter’s. They were half-way there when they heard an explosion, and ignored their powers and took off into the air.

                      

Frieza was in his ship with his father King Kold, and then he looked at all his troops and yelled, “Troops, I have been dreaming of this day of revenge for years and you will not mess it up. Now get out there and find all of Goku’s little friends, then we will find him and kill him as well!” 

The troops said in unison, “Sir. Yes sir!” Frieza’s father followed him.

They came out of the ship and the soldiers started out, but something stopped them. SLICE! All of a sudden a soldier looked down to see his armour ripped to shreds and had no idea what had happened. Then he hit the ground as something hit the back of his neck.

                       

The young boy stood on a rock and he was less than twenty but seemed old for his age. He took a look at Frieza and yelled, “No small talk Frieza. I’m here to kill you and that is all there is to it!” Frieza started to laugh until the boy came around behind him and completely sliced him in half. Then he turned around and blasted his father into oblivion. The foot soldiers took off into a run for the ship, but the mysterious youth took aim and blew up the ship and the soldiers with it.

The boy had done something unexpected to do all this. He had gone Super Saiyan, which at the moment only Goku could do, as well as only Saiyans. And the fact of the matter was that Vegeta and Goku were the only Saiyans still alive.

He looked up into the sky to see the peering eyes and yelled to everyone as if he knew them. “Hey everyone, I’m going over here to meet Goku, want to come?”

Vegeta flew totally in shock as he watched some kid go Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza with ease, but how could that be? He and Goku are the only Saiyans so how could that boy be a Super Saiyan?

The boy turned and told them he was going to meet Goku as if he knew the guy. But all listened and followed as the boy flew. The others were sceptical, but Vegeta was eager to find out who this kid was.

They flew on for a ways then they landed. “He’ll be arriving here.” Then he reached into his pockets and pulled out a box of capsules and picked out one and threw it and out popped a big box. “But he won’t arrive for another two hours so how about a cold drink it’s awful dry out here.”

Everyone looked at him as if he were nuts then Dallas strolled over completely at ease. “Well I don’t see why not.” And she took out a root beer then Gohan and Krillin came over and picked out drinks. 

Dallas looked at the boy and he noticed her staring, “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing you just look kinda familiar and you’re wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket. That’s my dad’s company. Say are you one of our employees?” 

“No, just a fan.” he replied.

Dallas was curious. “Well tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad.”

He looked a little uneasy. “I’m sorry I can’t do that. I would if I could but I can’t.” everyone looked irritated at the boy, but Dallas paid no mind.

Gohan looked at the boy curious. When you defeated Frieza back there you were Super Sayain weren’t you?”

The boy answered softly. “Yes, yes I was.”

That did it for Vegeta; he was tired of hearing this boys lies. He snapped at him suddenly. “You lie boy! There is no way in hell that you could be a Super Sayain because Kakarrot and myself are the only Sayain's left, and if you count his brat there that makes three, so there is no way you could have Sayain blood!”

Gohan turned and replied. “But we just saw him defeat Frieza single handily.”

Vegeta was angry now, but calmed himself. “Well I’m calling him a liar not a weakling.”

He walked away irritated and sat on a rock. Then Dallas lost it. She was tired of the way he treated everyone and she snapped back. “Vegeta you are such an arrogant bastard you know it! I think you are jealous that he beat Frieza all by himself, and that he is a Super Sayain and you’re not! So there you filthy, disgusting creep whom is too proud to admit he is wrong and do something stupid. So there!”

everyone took a step back, because they knew the fight was on.

Vegeta exploded. He had never been so insulted in his life. No one had ever stood up to him and he didn’t like it that much that a mere human woman had the gall to stand up to him when he could wipe her off the face of the planet with a breath, but he wanted a verbal contest with this one, so he started the longest verbal battle in the history of Earth.

“Why you bitchy, over weight human whore, how dare you, you insolent loud mouth! You know I could destroy you in seconds if I wanted to!”

“Ha, all talk and nothing to back it up! You wouldn’t lay one hand on me you muscle bound pig, or would you? I’ve started to wonder after what happened in the bathroom!”

She grinned pleased because she had caused a slight blush on his face, then he started again. “That was nothing woman you just caught me off guard, or were you trying to be the slut that you really are?”

Everyone stood listening as the two of them went at it, and no one even wanted to know what the bathroom thing was, and they never asked about it. They all had a slight idea of what might have happened, but never attempted to ask.

The verbal war went on and on for hours. In fact the entire two hours were up and Goku’s ship landed and neither of them had stopped, but they called it a draw until later and went to see Goku.

                      

Goku was a little surprised to see that everyone was right where he had landed and they didn’t even know he was coming, so how did they know to meet him here?

“Hey guys. How did you know to come here?” 

Dallas was the first to speak, she pointed to the boy. “This guy told us. He’s a mystery man. He says he’s never met you before.”

Goku looked at the boy and thought he and Vegeta seemed to have a resemblance. “Well he is right about that. I’ve never seen him in my life. But gosh you guys what happened to Frieza? His ship was faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. Who defeated him? Was it you Piccolo or perhaps you Vegeta?”

Piccolo spoke first. “Neither of us did. It was this guy. He did with ease, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan.” 

Goku was amazed. “Wow you’re kidding? A Super Saiyan and at his age, wow!”

Vegeta was furious with Goku’s ignorance. “Aren’t you forgetting that you, your son, and myself are the last of the Saiyan race? There is no way this kid could have Saiyan blood!”

Goku was amused but answered, “Well if he says he’s a Super Saiyan, then that’s good enough for me.”

Dallas snapped startling Vegeta. “Oh honestly Goku, you are way too understanding. I mean for all you know this guy could be some evil alien trying to take over the Earth and you’d just accept his word as the truth without any proof!”

Vegeta was actually very pleased that she felt the same way he did, then he mentally kicked himself for having such thoughts. Sure he would love to have her, but she has none of the abilities he had and if he lost control it could very well kill her. But he doubted that even if he could have her, she probably wouldn’t want him. 

Then all of a sudden her strap fell again, but only exposing her shoulder and the dome of her breast but it was enough and he felt himself get hard again and he tried to hide it by looking disgusted and then he turned and went to sit on a rock. He tried his hardest to figure out a way to get rid of the hard he was feeling at that moment, but he was nowhere near a shower and he didn’t want the others to know why he had gone.

Dallas looked at Vegeta and then saw why he had left. She looked down and saw that he was hard and unbelievably she was aroused herself but she knew it probably wasn’t her he wanted anyhow, but why did she care? She was a little ashamed that she had feelings for him that no one else knew about, I mean after all he had to be the sexiest guy she had ever seen in her life and she wanted him so bad but she had to push those thoughts away.

Goku answered her softly wondering what she was staring at, “No I’m not.”

The boy looked at Goku then he said lightly, “Goku can I speak to you alone over there?”

“Well sure, if what you need to talk to me in private it must be important.” So the two flew over to the other side of the crater that Goku’s ship had created.

                      

Dallas saw the two of them fly away so she decided to talk to Vegeta for a while and maybe apologise for a few of the cruel things she had said out of anger.

She walked over to him and sat down, “Hey Vegeta, what are doing sitting over here all by yourself?”

He snarled at her and replied, “Trying to get away from you.”

“Oh I understand. You didn’t want everyone to see that you were hard, huh?” Vegeta was startled and a bit embarrassed by the question. So she had seen me. He thought, and he wondered why she had taken it so lightly, and why she was not offended, especially after all the terrible things he had said to her in their verbal war.

“You know Vegeta I came to apologise for all the things I said back there. I mean, I know how you are with your pride, and well I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I was just angry.” 

He looked at her in surprise as if she had read his mind, and then to her coldly, “Well I meant every damn word I said woman. So don’t go thinking otherwise. I can’t stand you and you are the most annoying woman I have ever met in my life, now leave me alone.”

Dallas said calmly, “I know.” Then she chuckled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek catching him off guard and he jumped back so fast the wind almost pulled her with him. Dallas smiled satisfied with the reaction, and left him there staring at her.

As Dallas walked over, everyone looked at her like she was insane. “What? At least he’s quiet now.” Piccolo looked at her and grinned because he was able to read minds if their thoughts were out of control, and right now Vegeta’s mind was extremely easy to read.

Vegeta was in total shock. He had never been kissed before, and he had to admit that her soft touch made him quiver. It had felt actually very nice, and he felt a smile curve over his lips as he put his hand to his face. Lucky for him, he thought, that he had turned around so as not look at her. This was good, because no-one had ever seen a real smile on his face and he wasn’t ready for anyone to see one either, not even...her.

                       

The boy looked at Goku as if he was looking at an old friend. Goku wondered who he was and why he had come to Earth.

“So who are you anyway kid?”

The boy looked at him and then said, “Before I answer any questions you have to do something for me.”

“Well ok shoot.”

The boy was hesitating then he said, “Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?”

“Well at first I wasn’t able to. It just happened spontaneously. But now I can control it. Why?”

“Can you show me right now?”

“Sure. Here goes.” With that Goku went Super Saiyan. He generated so much energy the ground shook.

“Incredible! I almost forgot what it was like looking from the inside out. Now I will show you my power.” The boy transformed and generated another equating explosion of energy.

Goku couldn’t believe his eyes. The boy was almost as strong as he was, and at his age that was incredible.

“Wow, we’re exactly the same.”

“Well I think you are a little stronger than me, but in a sense yeah we are. Thank you for showing me. It’s been hard for me since my friend died to get use to being the only Saiyan around.” Then he powered down and looked at Goku.

Goku was wondering what he meant by the only Saiyan around. “So now can you tell me who you are?” He asked as he powered down.

“Yes, my name is Blade and I’m not from this time-line. I came here in a time machine twenty years in the future.”

“What? A time machine? You’re from the future, cool.”

“Yes, you see I’m only half-Saiyan. Vegeta is right. Only you, Gohan and he have Saiyan blood...” the boy paused for a moment then continued, “And I got my Saiyan blood from...him, he’s my father.” The boy did not want to tell Goku the full truth. He would let it be a surprise to them all.

                      

Everyone sat and looked at the two men as they stood Super Saiyan and erupted with power. Vegeta stood watching intently at them and getting angrier by the second, because he knew he couldn’t have this power until he earned it.

Krillin was the first to speak,”WHOA MAN, look at those two, hard core! I’ve never seen such power, they’re on fire.”

Gohan’s eyes looked like they would pop out of his head as he gazed at them. Piccolo couldn’t believe the power he was sensing from the two of them, especially since he knew they were both holding back.

Vegeta stood in anger as the two finally powered down and started to talk. Then Vegeta calmed himself again and his mind began to wander. He started thinking once again of the...kiss. He decided he needed to be alone so he flew off to a nearby ledge.

Piccolo was very glad of one very useful Namekian trait. The large ears made it easy to hear from far distances, so he was able to hear every word that the two spoke.

                       

“WHAT? He’s your father, oh my Kami! Yes I can see the resemblance. Wow Vegeta’s son huh. Well gosh Vegeta’s going to be a daddy how about that...”

He was cut off by Blade who was blushing slightly. “Yeah, he died when I was a baby so it is really great to get to see him, but that isn’t what I came here to tell you.”

“Oh,” Goku waited for him to continue.

“On the day of September ninth, three years from now two horrible androids will emerge from Dr. Gero’s lab whom you should’ve killed when you had the chance.”

“Oh that’s really terrible why aren’t the others helping you?”

The young warrior looked as if he could cry at any moment. “They can’t, they’re all dead. They all died in a fight against the androids. The only one to survive was my master and best friend Gohan. But then a few years later they finally get him too.”

“So even at Super Saiyan you can’t beat them.”

“No. They’re a lot stronger than me in fact hunting me down is one of their favourite games. I can’t fight them so I do what I can...run.”

                      

Yamcha yawned and looked at the two people talking by the crater. “Look a minute ago they looked like they were going to fight and now they look like someone died.”

Piccolo could only stare in shock as he listened to the two warriors talk.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, “Are you alright Piccolo you look troubled by something. I mean you look worried over something?”

“No...I’m alright kid,” He stammered, as he was not expecting Gohan to notice his worried expression. He knew the boy told Goku not to tell, but the others had a right to try and change their destinies as well as him.

                       

“Well this is terrible Blade, but wait what happens to me do I die in a fight with the androids as well?”

“No...you die before it.”

“WHAT BUT HOW?”

“Not long from now you are going to get a nasty heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can beat.”

“Darn I don’t even get a crack at those androids err… I want to fight them as well.”

“What, you mean even after all the things I’ve told you, you aren’t scared to fight them?”

“Well sure all fights are scary at first, but maybe I could make a difference.”

“Hehe, a guy like you probably could Goku.” Blade pulled a capsule out of his pocket. “Here. For your health man.”

“What? My health?”

“It’s an antidote for the virus. There’s no cure in your world for that nasty virus you’re going to catch, but in my time there is.”

“WOW thanks your great ooh and it’s purple too I bet it’s grape flavoured.”

“You know Goku I’ve felt alone since Gohan died, but now that I’ve met you I feel I can go on. My mother was right about you, I can trust you with my life.”

“What, your mother knows me? Will I meet her soon or do I already know her?”

“Now...” Blade said blushing.

“Wow I know your mom huh, does she live by me or something?”

“She’s standing right over there.” He pointed at Dallas.

“What Dallas is your mother!” Goku fell over.

“Well you see it was a passion kind of thing, my mother never told me much about my dad. Look, I know it sounds strange, but they will find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen.”

“Hey you have no problem there, but my gosh Dallas and Vegeta ha-ha that is so unreal.”

“Yeah my dad’s a cranky guy, but it is really nice to get to meet him.”

“Your right there; they’re the two feistiest people I know.”

“Well I’m glade to have met you Goku. With your help I think I might be able to go on and try to defeat the androids now.”

“Well now that I’ve met you Blade I’ll be with you in mind and spirit no matter where you go.”

“Thank you Goku.”

“No, thank you Blade and tell your mother I send my love.”

                       

Dallas stared as the two men talked, and couldn’t help but think that the boy had a striking resemblance to the arrogant prince Vegeta. Then all of a sudden she saw the boy point his finger at what she thought was her and Goku fell over.

Vegeta was in shock when Goku fell over, “All that guy did was point his finger and Kakarrot fell down!” then they all saw Goku get back up and the two continued to talk.

Dallas had heard Goku holler something, “Did Goku just say my name?”

Everyone looked at Dallas like she was nuts, then turned back to watch them. Vegeta still had a hard time keeping his eyes off Dallas and it was beginning to annoy him.

Dallas noticed him staring at her and had to giggle at the way he was acting.

Piccolo was trying to hold back a smile at what the boy had just said. It was hard to believe that Dallas and Vegeta would soon have a child together.

Then everyone’s eyes got as big as silver dollars as the boy flew off without a goodbye. Vegeta wasn’t surprised, he figured that the boy had come to tell Goku something then had to be gone soon. He couldn’t help but feel as if he had known the boy his whole life, but that was absurd.

Everyone ran over to ask Goku everything that the boy had said. Yamcha was the first to ask, “So Goku what did that guy say anyway huh?”

Everyone waited anxiously to hear what the young mystery man had told him. “Oh nothing really...”

Dallas was furious she wanted to know who he was, “OH COME ON GOKU YOU CAN TELL US!” she yelled.

Piccolo looked at him and said, “That’s funny it all sounded pretty important to me.”

“What, you heard everything Piccolo?” Squeaked Goku.

“My ears do more than frame my face you know Goku and I think everyone deserves the chance to change their destiny not just him.”

Dallas softly whispered to herself as everyone gasped as if you say, did I hear him right, “Destiny…?”

Vegeta was tired of everyone beating around the bush. “OUT WITH IT YOU POINTY EARED FREAK EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Goku stopped him, “Piccolo, but gosh you heard.”

“Don’t worry Goku I won’t say anything that will endanger your friend’s existence.” Then Piccolo told the entire situation to everyone.

Tien spoke first, “So he’s from the future huh?”

Yamcha was on the verge of laughter, “That guy has cracked.”

Piccolo gave him a cold glare, “You believe what you want to, but I’m going to train.”

Tien and Chiaotzu said at the same time, “Me too.” and they flew off.

They all agreed to help fight this new threat even Vegeta, but he was sure to make it clear that this changed nothing between him and Goku.

All of a sudden Gohan saw a ship in the air. “Hey there he is!” Everyone looked up and saw the boy wave goodbye to them all and then his ship zipped off to the future.

                       

Blade stared at his young parents as they looked up at him. “Goodbye father, you’re so tough and proud, but I know deep down you know I’m your son and I will always love you. Young mother take care and may the good spirits be with you always, goodbye.”

He waved goodbye to them and set his ships co-ordinates for his time and then his ship blasted off into the future.

                       

Dallas and the others watched as a streak was left behind from the young boy’s ship then they looked at Goku. Vegeta was the first to break the silence. “So Kakarrot I’m curious it’s obvious you’ve been training so what new techniques have you learned?”

Funny you should ask that because I was going to show you guys my newest trick that I was taught on Yardrat. It’s called instant transmission.”

“What the hell is that Kakarrot?” Vegeta yelled in frustration.

“You’ll believe it when you see it.” With that Goku placed his middle and pointer finger on his forehead and concentrated then all of sudden he disappeared. And then another second later he was there again.

Vegeta chuckles, “What is so special about that it’s just super speed?”

Krillin looked up at Goku and saw he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, then he saw whose sunglasses and gasped, “Goku, those are Master Roshi’s! How did you get those? Kame house is over six hundred miles from here!”

Goku just smiled.

“What?” Vegeta screamed in outrage, hate and frustration. “I don’t care what new techniques you’ve developed Kakarrot; I’ll help you with these androids, but then you’re next got it?”

“Sure thing Vegeta.”

Vegeta was about to take off when Dallas ran up to him. “Hey Vegeta I don’t want to stay here as long as Yamcha is so can you take me home with you?”

Vegeta was dumbstruck, but he didn’t care at the moment, “Sure, why not.”

He picked her up and then Goku yelled something to her. “Oh Dallas by the way have a healthy baby!” Dallas looked at him completely confused and embarrassed. She began to blush. Yeah right! Me a mom! Who in their right mind would get close enough to me to get me pregnant? But she still wondered what he meant by that.

“Woman, are you going to have a child?” Vegeta looked at her suspiciously.

“NO OF COURSE NOT! I would never do that with Yamcha much less anyone else for that matter!”

“Oh really?” Vegeta looked at her and began to wonder what the Namek had meant by ‘don’t worry I won’t say anything that will endanger your friend’s existence’. This made him wonder if he really was from the future. He had evidently known them in the future or at least one of his parents had and for that matter who were his parents? Did they already know them or would they meet them in the future to come? Well these were things he would learn later as he went on training for the next three years.

Little did he know that he was that strange boy’s father and that Dallas was to be his mate to create that child.

                       

Everyone looked at Goku like he was nuts, Dallas pregnant?

Krillin looked at Yamcha and he looked as dumbfounded as everybody else, “Yamcha, have you and Dallas been a little busy?”

“No man she won’t touch me after she ‘met’ Bunny. She’s really pissed at me since she caught me with her. Goku do you know something I don’t?”

Goku merely smiled and he, Gohan, and Piccolo flew away to train during the next three harsh years to come.

Tien and Chiaotzu waved goodbye knowing that they wouldn’t see their friends for three years. Yamcha and Krillin flew away and parted ways. Krillin going to Kame house and Yamcha going to Capsule Corp. he had hopes on getting back with Dallas and finding out if she was pregnant.

As Vegeta flew on Dallas fell asleep in his arms. How can she trust me enough to fall asleep in my arms? I mean I could kill her, rape her or anything I wanted to do. I could even blow up this entire planet, not to mention the fact that I have more blood on my hands from killing than a surgeon. He thought to himself.

Vegeta flew on and on still staring at her. She is so beautiful...OH STOP IT! You are a Saiyan prince you don’t have these feelings, especially for a weak human female.

Little did Vegeta and Dallas know that the longer they stayed together the closer their bond would become. They had no clue that at that very moment something magical and one of the greatest relationships was beginning… Vegeta and Dallas’s future would spell trouble and yet it would spell saviour for Earth many times over their love once it was started would last for an eternity.


End file.
